The present invention relates to fasteners and more specifically to one that has adequate strength and oxidation resistance at high temperatures.
Presently conventional threaded fasteners cannot be used for high temperature applications because most fastener materials do not have adequate strength or oxidation resistance at high temperatures. The temperature resistant materials (like carbon-carbon composites) do not lend themselves to thread machining due to the material structure (thread machining yields threads with low shear strength). An example of an application requiring fasteners to be used in a high temperature environment would be those used on hypersonic vehicle structures.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel tapered split-bushing fastener that can be used in high temperature applications.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel tapered split-bushing fastener that does not require thread machining and which can use temperature resistant materials such as ceramic and carbon-carbon composites.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel tapered split-bushing fastener that can be easily installed through aligned apertures in the parts to be fastened together and which can be locked in position by a high temperature adhesive.
It is further object of the invention to provide a novel tapered split-bushing fastener that can be used on hypersonic vehicle structures.